1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, a scan driver for the display device, and a driving method thereof. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display device capable of being driven with sequential driving and simultaneous driving of a scan signal, a scan driver for the display device, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays that can reduce weight and volume have been developed. Weight and volume are drawbacks of cathode ray tubes. Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLEDs) displays.
A flat panel display includes a display panel consisting of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines in a row direction and a plurality of data lines in a column direction, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines intersect. The plurality of pixels are driven by scan signals and data signals transmitted through the corresponding scan lines and data lines.
The disclosed information in the Background is only for enhancing an understanding of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.